Amulet of Talos
The Amulet of Talos is an enchanted amulet that decreases the cool-down time of Dragon shouts by 20%. This amulet represents the god Talos, who is believed to be the divine incarnation of Tiber Septim, a Dragonborn. Uses The Amulet can be used to decrease the cool-down time of Dragon shouts by 20%, allowing the use of shouts more quickly. Additionally, the Amulet of Talos is one of the items needed to make a Shrine of Talos in a house in . Locations *Radiant Raiment occasionally sells an Amulet of Talos. *The pilgrim Karita near the end of the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar is sometimes carrying one. *Can often be pickpocketed from Borri. *Can be stolen from Hold guards, Stormcloaks and Imperial soldiers. *Sometimes can be found on dead Draugr. Fixed locations *Roggvir is wearing one during his execution. It can be taken off of his corpse after the execution. Quest After the beheading of Roggvir, a child named Svari in Solitude informs the Dragonborn that her mother, Greta, is very distraught by the death of her uncle, Roggvir, and is spending a lot of time at the tavern. Svari asks the Dragonborn to convince her mother Greta to return to the temple. Upon speaking to the mother, she requests that an Amulet of Talos be retrieved from the body of Roggvir before she returns to the temple. Immediately after the beheading of Roggvir, the Dragonborn can immediately climb up and take the amulet in order to avoid having to get it from the catacombs. The beheading must be finished, or people will become hostile and attack. When the beheading is done, the amulet can be retrieved from Roggvir's body and then Svari can be talked to. Svari and Greta can sometimes be found in Addvar's house. Svari also runs around town with several other children. Addvar operates a fish stall in Solitude during the day. Trivia *Thalmor will be hostile to the wearer if they are spoken to while wearing this amulet. *The appearance of this amulet may be based on real-life Mjolnir pendants worn by devotees of Thor in ancient Scandinavia and by modern adherents of Norse Paganism. Bugs * If Greta is met with the amulet already in tow, she'll give thanks for it, but the quest will not be marked as complete, and the amulet will not be removed from the inventory (although no longer marked as a quest item). ** After speaking to Greta the amulet can be reverse pickpocketed on her. Doing so breaks the bug. (Possibly no longer works as of 3/25/13) ** , There is a fix via the console: Before speaking to Greta, type "player.drop 000cc846 1" into the console. The amulet will drop to the ground. Talk to her and she will ask the Dragonborn to get the amulet. Pick up the amulet from the floor, talk to her again, and the quest will complete. The amulet will still be in the inventory but it will no longer be a quest item. If there are multiple amulets in the inventory, use the above console input with 1 (one) at the end for each amulet on hand. The last one dropped will be the mission amulet. Get the mission, then get the amulet with the mission arrow only. After mission is complete, the rest of the amulets can be picked up and are now normal inventory items. ** Alternatively, advance the quest to completion via console. The quest ID is SolitudeFreeform03. Use the command setstage SolitudeFreeform03 40 to advance to the end of the quest, which should remove the quest from the log and allow removal of the amulet(s) from the inventory normally. ** Greta can be killed instead of giving her the amulet. The mission will fail, thus be removed and the amulet no longer be a quest item. *If the amulet is taken from Roggvir's corpse after his execution in Solitude it will become listed as a quest item, and cannot be dropped. Any other Amulets of Talos picked up will also be quest items and will stay in the inventory permanently (until the quest has been completed). This will mean the the Shrine of Talos cannot be made at a mansion. * If the Amulet of Talos is worn with Wolf Gauntlets, the amulet will not appear worn. Appearances * de:Amulett von Talos es:Amuleto de Talos it:Amuleto di Talos ru:Амулет Талоса Category:Nine Divines Category:Skyrim: Amulets Category:Stormcloaks